New Years at Camp Half-Blood
by The 379th Hero
Summary: It's New Years, and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood are celebrating. Songfic, oneshot, Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel, Caleo, minor Solangelo.


**I missed doing something fo both Halloween and Christmas, but I ain't gonna miss New Years.**

**I don't own PJO, HoO, Dancing Queen, Let it Go, Animals (if I did, Animals wouldn't exist. I hate that song), What a Wonderful World, Hallelujah, or I Just Can't wait to be King.**

It was New Years at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was crowded into the commons area in front of the cabins to face the stage built opposite Zeus and Hera's cabins. Cabins 6 and 9 had promised a great show with music and interesting special effects.

Leo Valdez stepped on stage. "In about an hour, we will shout 'Happy New Year!' but first we should try putting on a big show for the end of the year."

Will Solace stepped on stage as well. "So, in the following hour, we will be playing song suggestions."

Leo: "First up, we were requested by Percy and Annabeth Jackson to play Dancing Queen by Abba."

Will: "And for that, please welcome, Austin, Kayla, William and Emily, who will be playing our songs for tonight!"

The four named sons and daughters of Apollo stepped onstage as their names were called and prepared to play the song:

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music_

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music_

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_Dancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another_

_Anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet_

_Only seventeen_

_D_

_ancing queen_

_Feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance_

_You can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

Leo: and give a hand for Austin, Kayla, William and Emily... seriously, you guys need abetter and catchier band name.

Will: I agree there, Leo. And now to our next song, requested by Jason Grace and Piper McLean...

Leo and Will: LET IT GO!

_The Snow Glows White on the Mountain Tonight_

_Not a Footprint to be Seen_

_A Kingdom of Isolation_

_And it Looks Like I'm the Queen_

_The Wind is Howling Like This Swirling Storm Inside_

_Couldn't Keep it in_

_And Heaven Knows I Tried_

_Don't Lat Them in, Dont Let Them See_

_Be the Good Girl You've Always Had to be_

_Conceal Don't Feel, Don't Let Them Know_

_Well Now They Know_

_Let it Go, Let it Go_

_Can't Hold it Back Anymore_

_Let it Go, Let it Go_

_Turn Away and Slam That Door_

_I don't care, What They're Going to Say_

_Let the Storm Rage on..._

_The Cold Never bothered Me Anyway_

_It's Funny How some Dostance, Makes Everything Seem Small_

_And the Fears That Once Controlled me_

_Can't Get to me at All!_

_It's Time to See, What I can Do_

_To Testthe Limits and Break Through_

_No Right, No Wrong, No Rules For Me..._

_I'm Free!_

_Let it Go, Let it Go_

_I'm one With the Wind and Sky!_

_Let it Go, Let it Go_

_You'll Never See Me Cry!_

_Here I stand,_

_And Here I'll Stay_

_Let the Storm Rage on..._

_My Power Flurries Through the Air into the Ground_

_My Soul is Spiralling in Frozen Fractals All Around_

_And One Thought Chrystalizes like an Icy Blast!_

_I'm Never Going Back; the Past is in the Past!_

_Let it Go, Let it Go,_

_And I'll Rise Like the Break of Dawn!_

_Let it Go, Let it Go!_

_That Perfect Girl is Gone!_

_Here I stand!_

_In the Light of Day!_

_Let the Storm Rage on!_

_The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway..._

Leo: amazing. That was amazing!

Will: and now for another song, chosen by Connor and Travis Stoll... Animals **(A/N: I hate this song, it's so annoying and it has slightly inappropriate lyrics...)**

_Baby I'm Preying on you Tonight,_

_Hunt You down and Eat You Alive_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Maybe You Think That You Can Hide_

_I can Smell Your Scent From Miles_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

_So What You're Trying to do to Me_

_It's Like We Can't Stop We're Enemies_

_But We Get Along When I'm Inside You_ (**A/N: See what I mean about slightly inappropriate lyrics?)**

_You're Like a Drug That's Killing me_

_I cut You Out Entirely_

_But I Get So High When I'm Inside You_

_Yeah, You can Start Over, You Can Run Free_

_You can Find Other Fish in the Sea_

_You Can Pretend It's Meant to be_

_But You Can't Stay Away From Me_

_I Can Still Hear You Making That Sound_

_Taking Me Down, Rolling On The Ground_

_You Can Pretend it was Me_

_But No_

_Baby I'm Preying on You Tonight_

_Hunt You Down and Eat You Alive_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Maybe Yout Think That You Can Hide_

_I Can Smell Your Scent From Miles_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

_So if I Run it's Not Enough_

_You're Still in My head Forever Stuck_

_So You Can Do What You Wanna Do_

_I Love Your Lies, I'll Eat 'Em Up_

_But Don't Deny the Animal_

_That Comes Alive When I'm Inside You_

_Yeah, You Can Start Over You Can Run Free_

_You Can Find Other Fish in the Sea_

_You Can Pretend It's meant to be_

_But You Can't Stay Away From me_

_I Can Still Hear You Making That Sound_

_Taking Me Down and Rolling on The Ground_

_You Can Pretend Tha it was Me_

_But No_

_Baby I'm Preying on You Tonight_

_Hunt You Down And Eat You Alive_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Maybe Yout hink That You Can Hide_

_I Can Smell Your Scent From Miles_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Don't Tell No Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie_

_You Can't Deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That Beast Inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_No Girl Don't Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie_

_You can't Deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That Beast Inside-side-side-side_

_Yo..._

_Whoa..._

_Whoa..._

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Just Like Animals (Yeah...), Animal (Yeah...), Like Animals-mals (Yeah...)_

_Ow_

_Baby I'm Preying on You Tonight_

_Hunt You Down And Eat You Alive_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Maybe You Think That You Can Hide_

_I Can Smell Your Scent From Miles_

_Just Like Animals, Animals, Like Animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

_Don't Tell No Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie_

_You Can't Deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That Beast Inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_No Girl Don't Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie_

_You Can't Deny-ny-ny-ny_

_That Beast Inside-side-side-side_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

Leo: I'm not Gonna Lie, That Song Sucked.

Will: I'm Beginning to Hate the Word Animals.

Leo: All I have to say now is: TRAVIS AND CONNOR, WAS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK!

**(A/N: I'm getting tired of copying down the lyrics, so I'll leave you to google the rest of the songs, but I'll still give Will and Leo's Commentary.)**

Will: Anyway, we have tk keep going.

Leo: And our next song is much better: What a Wonderful World, suggested by my girlfriend, Calypso.

Leo: William, how on Earth did you manage to imitate the original singer's voice?

Will: no time for that, we need to do the next song.

Leo: yes. Suggested ny Nico di Angelo is Hallelujah.

Will: I really like that song.

Leo: Still prefer Let it Go.

Will: anyway, with only 6 minutes to go, we will do one last song: I Just Can't Wait to Be King, suggested by Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque.

Leo: and with that, we move onto our end.

A large screen rose from behind the stage. It turned on, displaying a large 15, which turned into a 14. Eventually a 10 went up and...

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**I liked wwriting that, excluding Animals. I apologize for te wonky way the lyrics turned out. My tablet gets screwed up all the time.**

**Though I have tk say... HAPPY NEW YEAR! Welcome to 2015! I wknder what will happen this year... so many possibilites...**

**Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
